


Stuff We Did

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: A soul cried out in need, but when Ron arrived, someone else had already answered the call.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Astoria Greengrass
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Stuff We Did

Ron sighed when he caught sight of black, skeletal wings disappearing around the street corner. The presence of a reaper meant a human was dying—and it was likely the one who called out for Ron. 

He followed the reaper, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the alley. On the ground laid two humans, their limp hands entwined, blood pooled around them. The reaper knelt beside them, brown eyes soft with sadness, and Ron’s chest tightened from her compassion.

“Which one is moving on?”

She looked up, lips quivering, and Ron let out a heavy breath. He knew the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
